


Kiss it Better

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't I just kiss it and make it better?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Olivia on Tumblr

"When did this happen, Sam?" Gabriel asked, fingers ghosting over a particularly nasty looking gash stitched together on Sam's shoulder.

"Week ago. Rugaru outside of Austin." Sam winced in pain as Gabriel traced over the stitching. "Looks worse than it really is."

"Yeah, right." The archangel let his hand drop to the small of Sam's back, resting it on a particular least favorite scar. "I could heal that, y'know." He ran a finger along the scar and Sam shuddered at the sensation. "I could fix these, too."

Sam rolled over to face Gabriel. "Gabriel, no. We've talked about this."

Gabriel sighed. "Actually, Sam, no, we haven't. You've just refused to let me help you." Sam shot him a look. "I don't like seeing you hurt, kiddo. It reminds me you're breakable."

"I need to be reminded I'm breakable..." Sam replied softly.

"Can't I just kiss it and make it better?"

"No."

The archangel pouted.

"But you can still kiss me," Sam relented.

"No making it better?" Gabriel continued pouting.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You can make it hurt a little less. But that's it."

"Alright." Gabriel smiled as he leaned down and kissed Sam softly.


End file.
